modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas/North America
This large continent is increasingly being called "the land of the free and the home of the brave", and it is not difficult to see why: despite European habitation to the east and south for decades, North America is still not completely civilised, so while the eastern seaboard and eastern Canada have been colonised, the interior of America still remains untouched, with the most frequently encountered enemy being the Lakota. Unlike Central America, North America is hitherto mostly unexplored and rumours of gold fields in the land continue to persist well until today, fuelling its reputation as the "land of opportunity". Political summary The map of North America is flagged based on conditions based in 1815, with most of America and Britain concentrated to the east, and the rest being under very weak Spanish or Russian control (territorial strength of 1). Although most of North America (not to mention many other parts of the world) tend to be lacking in tribute, the many rare resources in the region make it one of the richest regions in the whole world. Most of these rare resources, however, are located mostly to the south, benefitting the Mexicans and Americans more than they do for the British although the British can find copper in the Yukon region east of Alaska. So while America and Mexico have a "manifest destiny" in dismantling Spain's ailing empire, the British and the Russians may need to think of looking elsewhere to grow. Additionally, Mexico is heavily penalised by the lack of supply centres — most of these are already in the hands of the Americans (who control Missisipi and New England), or the English (at Newfoundland). Even so, North America's proximity to Northern Europe, Eurasia, Central America and the Caribbean as well as the northern reaches of the Pacific mean that it is worryingly open to invasion by other powers. The American player will thus be involved in a massive race to reach the Pacific and to grab as much land as possible before the other factions in the world take notice. Rebels: Notable resources Beaver pelts Bison Copper Huskies Newfoundland The first European settlements of North America took place here, and so Newfoundland is well-developed, providing access to a fishing port and a bustling population which may prove useful for bolstering your military strength. You can also embark for Bermuda to the south via Newfoundland's ports if you so choose. Rupert's Land Large and vast grasslands characterise this region tucked between the Rockies to the south and Hudson Bay to the north-east. For this reason, English settlers have been moving westwards, especially after the winding down of the wars in Europe but new ones may be around the corner with increased unrest between white settlers and local tribes. Ontario Ever since the war with the United States wound down following the Treaty of Ghent, Ontario is now a bustling hub of urbanisation and commerce in British North America. Yukon Albeit its harsh climate, the mountains of Yukon are thought to host precious minerals which may be worth exploiting. The Yukon also is connected to the sea, allowing you quick access to California. Nunavut This desolate and sparsely populated land is one of the most remote and inhospitable parts of the world, lending itself to one sole occupation alone: hunting. Greenland Although located in the Western Hemisphere, Greenland is a de jure dependency of one of the smaller nations which have in recent years formed the fledgling League of Nations in Europe. Its size and location however mean that it is a vital outpost for the Danish members of the League, although distance and the limitations of technology have rendered it sparsely populated. Still do not ignore Greenland as it forms an important sea bridge between Iceland to the east, and Newfoundland to the west. New England If Virginia is the storefront of the United States of America, then New England is its powerhouse and vault, with the bulk of the nascent republic's economic and civil infrastructure being mostly concentrated here. Washington DC-Virginia Aside from being the site of the oldest English settlement and the birthplace of the modern American republic, Washington DC-Virginia is now the capital of the United States of America, having received its independence barely one generation ago. This territory also hosts vital port facilities which allow it access to the Atlantic Ocean by way of Bermuda. California Although considered part of the Spanish empire, in reality exploration and settlement of California by the Spanish has been so haphazard and limited that this region is by all effects no man's land. The central location of California has made it an ideal area for shipping ever since the days of the Conquistadors, allowing access to the Central Pacific and Asia by way of Hawai'i, or northwards into the Arctic circle at the Yukon. :Note: In the Dark Gods CtW, this is the capital of the American-based Union of California. Pacific Northwest The heavily forested Pacific Northwest is one of the last vestiges of primeval forest on the western parts of North America. Great Plains The Great Plains forms the southernmost tip of the Great American Prairie, and is known to be the grazing grounds of bison — and the native tribes which depend on them. Texas True to its Spanish roots, Texas is now part of a now burgeoning cattle industry, although it like many parts of the Spanish empire is still very much in near-anarchy due to the many scrapes its European overlords have been getting themselves into. Florida This spur of land is the main base of the United States into the Caribbean sea, allowing it quick and fast access to Latin America via Cuba and the Atlantic by way of Bermuda. Great Lakes Dominated by five lakes so large that they are nearly inland seas, the Great Lakes are a vital hub of communication and trade, as well as a vita source of fishing, particularly salmon. Mississipi Consisting of the upper Mississipi basin and the delta in the south, this watershed region in North America is one of the most fertile parts of the Southern United States, with a warm climate ideal to the cultivation of cotton. The Mississipi territory also grants access to the Caribbean via Cuba. Rio Grande This territory forms the frontier between Spanish America and the United States, and consists of arid deserts and mountainous land, making it a perfect defensive position. Alaska The harsh terrain and inhospitable weather have thus far kept human inhabitation of this region down thus far, making it one of the loneliest and emptiest outposts of Russian imperial power thus far. With its location in the Arctic Ocean, Alaska forms a link between North America to Eurasia by way of Kamchatka and North Sakhalin. *Strategic resource: Huskies Category:Atlas